


with my hands to god

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, tyler/nico here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “i could make it up to you, somehow. if you wanted.” he’s not entirely sure what he’s offering, not entirely sure what nico will take.





	with my hands to god

**Author's Note:**

> is this really a smut fic if that's not what it felt like writing it

nico drags tyler back to his tower this time.

the streets of dema are dark. tyler’s body scrapes over the rough parts of the streets. nico doesn’t seem to care.

nico lets go of tyler’s neck as soon as they enter what tyler can best describe as nico’s office. “you didn’t fight.”

“tired of fighting.” tyler feels himself saying. “i want to be good.”

“you’d be better if you didn’t escape in the first place.”

tyler bats his eyelashes as he looks up at nico from his place on the floor. “i could make it up to you, somehow. if you wanted.” he’s not entirely sure what he’s offering, not entirely sure what nico will take. “i can be good for you. i just… i need to be good for josh too.” he can’t choose between what hurts and what brings relief, can’t choose which of the feelings to devote his entirety to.

nico tilts his head and studies tyler. he takes a long moment to speak. “kneel.”

tyler scrambles to obey, pushing himself up off the ground and getting on his knees facing nico. he’s suddenly hyperaware that he’s still wearing his bandito clothes.

a hand grabs his chin, and tyler is yanked out of whatever thoughts had started to form. nico inspects his face carefully, eyes raking over every dip and curve and imperfection.

“what would you do, to be good?” nico’s voice is low, lower than usual.

tyler knows what the answer is. “anything.”

“even for me?”

“yes.”

nico hums and lets go of tyler’s face.

for several long moments, tyler can only stare up and make eye contact with nico.

then nico shifts, moving his robes and _oh_ , that’s his dick, already half-hard.

“be good.” nico says.

tyler knows exactly what to do.

he licks his hand and strokes slowly, getting nico to full hardness. he can't see his bishops face, can't tell what effect this is having.

slow is the only way tyler knows how to take this. he has no idea what nico likes, hes not even entirely sure what's going to follow this. still, tyler takes the head of nico's cock into his mouth and sucks gently, hand still stroking what's not in his mouth.

his hair is long enough to grab, and that's exactly what nico does, fingers twisting in the strands and pulling just enough for there to be pain.

tyler takes more into his mouth, tonguing along the bottom and using every trick he knows.

"doing good." nico murmurs. he doesn;t sound like tyler is currently giving him a blowjob. there's no strain of pleasure in his voice, just the same coldness. "doing so good for me, hm?"

even though the praise is flatly delivered it still makes tyler squirm. he can feel himself starting to get hard.

nico is big, and tyler doesn't have his cock all the way in his mouth before he can feel himself starting to gag. he tries to pull off, but nico tightens his grip and holds tyler there.

"if you're gonna be good for me, you're gonna take me all the way."

tyler nods as best he can, and then begins to bob his head, taking more and more of nico's cock into his mouth with every movement. it hits the back of his throat and he's still not to the base, and he chokes and again tries to pull off.

this is obviously the wrong thing to do. 

nico tightens his grip on tyler's hair and forces him to the base of his cock. tyler can't do anything but take it, even though it hurts and he can't breathe.

"good boy." one of nico's hands keep him there, and the other gently scratches tyler's scalp. the gesture would be loving if tyler weren't deepthroating nico's cock. "and good boys let me fuck their throats, hm?"

tyler can only hum in some attempt at agreement.

instead of using his hips, nico pulls tyler's hair and forces tyler's head up and down his cock. tyler can only loosen his jaw and throat and take it, even though there's tears in his eyes and he feels like he's going to throw up.

"doing so good." nico murmurs.

even though this probably shouldn't be the thing that turns him on, the praise combined with just being used for pleasure makes tyler so, so hard. 

he takes what nico gives, what nico does.

it could be forever, or no time at all, but eventually nico pulls tyler off his cock and cums on his face.

again, tyler takes it, closing his eyes and letting it fall over his cheeks and nose and mouth and eyelashes.

"such a good boy." nico says. "do more things like this for me, and maybe you can earn my forgiveness. now, you need to change." he turns away and shuffles with a drawer, then tosses the simple, gray clothes of dema in tyler's direction.

with a gentle hand, tyler wipes nico's cum off his face and sucks it off his fingers. it tastes really bad, but it's the only way he can think of to clean himself. he strips off his bandito clothes, achingly aware of how hard he is and how bad he needs to cum.

nico sees his dick and lets out a sound that could be interpreted as a laugh. "you liked that, huh?"

tyler nods.

"don't masturbate." the command is a simple one. "good boys know their place. good boys don't get to cum until they're holy."

it should make tyler feel stupid, but if anything, it makes him harder. he wants to be good though, so he just gets dressed and ignores his erection and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
